The invention relates to a lubricating device, in particular for application in an apparatus for lubricating migrating lubrication sites, for example on a roller or chain belt, in which a lubricant discharge body of a lubricating head, which, during the filling of lubricant by a feed pump into a dosing chamber separated from the lubricant discharge channel, is located in a forward standby position, and which can be displaced against the action of a reset force backwardly across a blocking and lubricant release position, in which, on the one hand, the connection between feed pump and dosing chamber is blocked by a reversing piston, and, on the other hand, the dosing chamber is in fluidic connection with the lubricant discharge channel, and a specifiable lubricant volume can be delivered from the dosing chamber into the lubricant discharge channel.
In a known lubricating device the lubricant feed line from the feed pump terminates in a dosing chamber, which is provided between a reversing piston and the rearward end of a lubricant discharge body, both of which, coaxially with one another, are axially displaceable in a base body. The lubricant discharge body is therein stayed via a reset spring on the base body, which presses the lubricant discharge body in the direction of a forwardly advanced standby position. If the lubricant discharge body is displace rearwardly against the action of this reset spring, the lubricant feed line from the feed pump to the dosing chamber is blocked by the rearward end of the lubricant discharge body. Upon pressing the lubricant discharge body further backward, the lubricant discharge body displaces the reversing piston so far that a lubricant discharge channel from the dosing chamber within the base body to the lubricant discharge site at the tip of the lubricant discharge channel is unblocked via an annular space in the central region of the lubricant discharge body. While this known lubricating device is reliable in terms of its function, however relatively expensive in production, the dosing of the quantity of lubricant to be delivered is difficult.